


it's been so long, so wrong

by kavsdick



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I caught up and was sad af, M/M, Oh My God, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, gonna add some of these suggested tags now, if that wasn't immediately obvious, so here have a fic that's short af, the 2p is hashbrowns btw, who knows!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavsdick/pseuds/kavsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder what you might have done differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been so long, so wrong

_You have blood on your hands._

_You have_ his _blood._

_On your hands._

_You walk away._

 

* * *

 

Buzzard _fucking_ Black, Bazz thinks, sliding to the ground.

Fuck Jugo, _fuck_ him.

Bazz can feel his eyes – heavy, heavier still – sliding shut, can only watch the long, graceful strides of his fucking childhood friend, walk the fuck away.

His fury spirals up, out, coalescing into a strangled yell. Thick, wet with blood and hate and _shame_. He watches Jugo pause, foot shifting slightly as if to– no. He continues, up those wretched stairs into the waiting arms and eyes of their benevolent god-king. Away, away, always away from Bazz.

He still feels the sharp ache of the recruit like a knife between his bones. He still watches his trainee, his best friend, his fucking _everything–_ still watches Jugo walk away, hand crushed under Yhwach's, into the maw of the Sternritter. Still remembers the jealousy, burning like reishi through his veins. The three years he spent chasing Yhwach's flags.

A laugh claws its way out of his mouth and he thinks, _maybe I deserve this_.

He thinks, _maybe you do too._

He thinks, _maybe–_

 

* * *

 

_Your king will See you now._

_Your king has Seen you before._

_You wonder at this power._

_You wonder what you might have done differently._

**Author's Note:**

> title from "humming", portishead  
> as in the tags, I FINALLY caught up and wtf, I never meant to be interested in these side-ass homos  
> childhood friends always get me


End file.
